


Of Holding Hands

by SexualPreferences



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Past Hurt/Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding hands is different depending on the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Holding Hands

Holding hands is different depending on the relationship.

Gilbert Beilschmidt has noticed this over the years and the many times hes held hands with Elizaveta. Its not that the way he held her hand that was different each time, it was the feeling in his chest the amount of warmth the hand holding his put off.

Friendship was pleasant. Their childhood filled with many hands being taken innocently without a thought of why it was so good just to have someone by your side. Childhood with Hungary was fun, wild, free. Like a bird. A bird that flew away when she was married.

Defense was hurtful. There was no warmth in that clasping of hands when they fought and grappled there wasn’t any innocence of their childhood. None at all. Gilbert hated it. Hated the feeling of her trying to break him and him break her. All for that stuffy son-of-a-bitch.

Comfort would have been nice if it wasn’t needed. He needed it she needed it. They needed it. It was the first time their hands were held to stop the shaking, to keep the hope it would be over soon, to keep the tears at bay. It didn’t always help, it didn’t always stop the hurt, but it soothed it to where it wouldn’t cause a complete break. The Soviet Union was the first time in a long time he was happy to hold her hand.

Desperation wasn’t too great. It hurt. Hurt enough to keep him grounded, keep him alive. Don’t die. Don’t fade away. Stay alive. Stay alive for her. That’s what it felt like when she took his hand after the unification. Stay alive. Stay alive for her. And he did.

Lovers. This was the hand he could hold forever. It was the same as all the others, just together as one. A friendly hand, a defensive hand, a comforting hand, a desperate hand. A lovers hand was all of these and he could hold it forever. Until the day he did fade, at least he’d be holding her hand when it came.

“Gil, what on earth are you smiling like that for?” Her hand tightened it’s grip on his as they walked down the many isles of a supermarket in her country.

The Prussian lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. Their fingers intertwined.

“This.”

End.


End file.
